Ursula's Alliance
Ursula's Alliance is a team of villains, led by the sea-witch, Ursula. Mostly centered of her inner circle, including her sister, Morgana, and the evil mermwoman, Marina Del Ray, Ursula's alliance plays an efficient and expansive role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains Wars, as more villains join up her league for her own nefarious purposes. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Main Forces: Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Mastermind and Manipulator, Victor of the First War) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Minions of Ursula, slain by Messina) Displayimage.jpg|Morgana (Sister of Ursula, former possessor of the Trident, slain by her sister, during the final events of the war) Cloak and Dagger.jpg|Cloak and Dagger (Minions of Morgana, Unknown fate after initial appearance) Undertow.jpg|Undertow (Main Enforcer of Morgana, slain by Messina) Others: Ursula Vanessa.jpg|Vanessa Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Rounds 1-5 Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Ruler of Atlantica, until defeat against Skeletor's forces) Octopid.jpg|Octopid (Servants of Ursula, most slain by Skeletor's forces) Evil Manta up close.jpg|Evil Manta (Former Lieutenant of Ursula, defeated in the Battle of Atlantica, later siding with the Acolytes) Feb1013.gif|Marina Del Ray (Former Lieutenant of Ursula, defeated in the Battle of Atlantica, and imprisoned by Skeletor's forces) Electric Eels.jpg|Electric Eels (Minions of Marina Del Ray, most slain by Evil Lyn) Tumblr lfifgza2uI1qcqgato1 250.jpg|Benjamin (Right-Hand Henchman of Marina Del Ray, imprisoned by Skeletor's forces King Triton's Guards.jpg Atlantica's Civilians.jpg Epilogue Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Ruler of Olympus, after Hades' downfall) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Resurrected earlier by Maleficent's magic, Flotsam and Jetsam serve their mistress once more) 485px-Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal (Former Lieutenant of Maleficent, became lieutenant of Ursula, by the end of the Second War) Mechanicles.jpg|Mechanicles (Former Lieutenant of Maleficent, became lieutenant of Ursula, by the end of the Second War) ThumbnailCAIB0AIO.jpg|Haroud Hazi Been (Abis Mal's right-hand henchman, and former lieutenant of Maleficent, became lieutenant of Ursula, by the end of the Second War) Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Former Lieutenant of Maleficent, became lieutenant of Ursula, by the end of the Second War) MorvaImage01-300.jpg|The Witches of Morva (Former Lieutenants of Maleficent, became lieutenants of Ursula, by the end of the Second War) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Chief Lieutenant of Hades, turned his allegiance to Ursula, by the end of the Second War) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Main Forces Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Ruler of Olympus, after Hades' downfall) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Minions of Ursula) Pain-and-Panic-disney-villains-985125 720 576.jpg|Pain and Panic (Demonic Minions, formely serving Hades, currently serving Ursula) 485px-Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal (Lieutenant of Ursula) Mechanicles.jpg|Mechanicles (Lieutenant of Ursula) Abis Mal's Thugs.jpg|Abis Mal's Thugs (Underlings, serving Abis Mal, and Ursula respectively) ThumbnailCAIB0AIO.jpg|Haroud Hazi Been (Abis Mal's right-hand henchman, Lieutenant of Ursula) Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Lieutenant of Ursula) MorvaImage01-300.jpg|The Witches of Morva (Lieutenants of Ursula) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Former Lieutenant of Hades and Ursula, abandoned faction, and turned his allegiance to Lady Tremaine's Stepmother Three's faction) Lawrence-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg|Lawrence (Underling of Dr. Facilier, abandoned faction, and turned his allegiance to Lady Tremaine's Stepmother Three's faction) Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (Mother of Monsters, and Lieutenant of Ursula) Echidna Children.jpg|Echidna's Children (Monsters of Echidna, and servants of Ursula) Gorgons 4833.png|The Gorgon Sisters (Former Employees of Hades and Ursula, slain by the Wicked Witch of The West) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion of Ursula) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|Hades' Titans (Former Minions of Hades and Ursula, slain by Ruber's forces) King Hiss.jpg|King Hiss (Leader of the Snakemen, slain during the Third Battle in China, by his own attached snake minions, hypnotized by Jafar's curse spell) Snake Men (He-Man).jpg|The Snakemen (Former Minions of Ursula, turned allegiance to Jafar, after his successfull victory against King Hiss) Wicked Witch of The West Animated Universe.jpg|Wicked Witch of The West (Dimensional Agent of Voldemort, Lieutenant of Ursula in the Animated Universe) Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf (Recruit of Ursula) Echidna's Children Ladon.jpg|Ladon (Monster of Echidna, and minor servant of Ursula) Ursula's Titans Rock Titan.jpg|Lythos (Titan of Earth, slain by Rasputin) Hydros.jpg|Hydros (Titan of Water, slain by Rasputin) Lava Titan.jpg|Pyros (Titan of Lava, slain by Rasputin) Stratos.jpg|Stratos (Titan of the Wind, slain by Rasputin) Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Minor Titan, slain by Ruber and Azula) The Snakemen King Hiss.jpg|King Hiss (Leader of the Snakemen, former ruler of the Snake Mountains, slain during the Third Battle in China, by his own attached snake minions, hypnotized by Jafar's curse spell) Tounge Lasher.jpg|Tung Lashor (Loyal Henchman of King Hiss, and former lieutenant of Ursula, forced to join Jafar's alliance, after King Hiss' death) Squeeze.jpg|Squeeze (Loyal Henchman of King Hiss, and former lieutenant of Ursula, forced to join Jafar's alliance, after King Hiss' death) Snake Face.png|Snake Face (The group's secret weapon, and former lieutenant of Ursula, forced to join the alliance of Jafar, after King Hiss' death) Rattlor.jpg|Rattlor (Enforcer of King Hiss, and former lieutenant of Ursula, forced to become Jafar's minion, after Hiss' death in China) Kobra Khan.jpg|Kobra Khan (Loyal Follower of King Hiss, and former lieutenant of Ursula, forced to join Jafar's alliance, after Hiss' death) Snakemen Warriors.jpg|Snakemen Warriors (Snakemen soldiers, former minions of Ursula, current minions of Jafar, after King Hiss' death) Serpos.jpg|Serpos (God of the Snakemen, slain by Mozenrath and the Archmage, during the Third Battle at China) Neutral Hiruko Kagetane.jpg|Stalker's New Form (Ursula's mysterious trader) Koizilla.png|La (Minion, summoned by Ursula, to kill Admiral Zhao, during the Battle of London, unknown fate after initial appearance) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg Hecate.jpg Canis and Lupus.jpg Mirage.png Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Ursula's Forces Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Mastermind and manipulator, slain in battle with Team Atlantis and allies, later shade serving Hades, thrown into the River Styx) Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam (Pets, familiars, and spies of Ursula, slain in battle with Team Atlantis and allies, later shades serving Hades, thrown into the River Styx) Glut.jpg|Glut (Minion of Ursula, slain by Arthur) Leviathan.png|Leviathan (Former guardian of Atlantis, taken under control of Ursula, destroyed by the Genie and Team Atlantis) Feb1013.gif|Marina Del Ray (Henchwoman of Ursula, defeated by Team Human Again in battle of the Native Lands, fate unknown after war) Electric Eels.jpg|Electric Eels (Pets and spies of Marina Del Ray, defeated by Team Human Again in battle of the Native Lands, fate unknown after war) Monstro Undertow.jpg|Monstro (Former secret weapon and minion of Ursula, mind-control broken during battle of the Native Lands, went rogue and turned on Ursula before being slain by Team Atlantis and allies) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)